


［马东，东性转］东赫变成女孩儿了

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, female donghyuck, with a little bit female mark, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 旧文补档 2018.7.18马♂东♀红裙东淑，以前写着玩儿的，请勿上升结尾马克也变成女孩儿了
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	［马东，东性转］东赫变成女孩儿了

（我今天突然想搞性转了对不起）

李马克难得懒洋洋的。昨天晚上激烈运动，家里那个狂野的小妖精消耗了他不少体力，一夜睡得很沉。李马克手中抓着软软的肉，嘴角弯弯地睁开眼。

嗯，可不是软软的嘛，李马克睡得迷迷糊糊，手里正托着李东赫的胸部，软软的很好捏。

什么？？李东赫的什么？？

李马克吓得噌得一下从床上蹦起来，使劲揉了揉眼睛，没看错，掐了自己一下，没做梦。可这床上有个女人是怎么回事？？不对啊，那就是李东赫啊，李东赫变成女孩了？？！

我的天哪。李东赫变成女孩以后，头发也长长了，自由地在枕头上开着花。肌肉都消了，面部和躯体的线条都比以前要柔和了。不变的是健康的沙滩肤色，这是什么巧克力甜心呢！

李东赫被李马克搞出的动静惊醒了，带着起床气给李马克来了一脚。“大清早的吵吵什么。”

李东赫早上刚醒嗓子还没打开的时候确实比较尖细，有时候像女孩儿，可是今天李马克听着，就是个女孩儿的声音。

“东……东赫，你快醒醒……”

李东赫睁开眼，从床上坐起身来揉了揉头发，穿过发丝的手突然顿住，绕到眼前，揪着自己的头发稍：“我头发怎么长长啦？”

李马克还是惊得说不出话来，手指着李东赫的胸脯啊啊地张着嘴。

李东赫顺着李马克的目光低下头去，好家伙！昨晚俩人大战三百回合，做完也没穿睡衣，李东赫眼前就是一对浑圆球体，他扭了扭身子，这对肉乎乎的球体还晃荡了一番。这下李东赫的下巴也掉了，他难以置信地把双手抓住了自己的胸脯，不受控制地揉捏了起来。

非常诡异，李东赫一边揉着自己长出来的女孩的胸部，一边和李马克瞪着眼睛惊讶对视。

不知道过了多久，李东赫也觉得有点尴尬，开口说了一句：“你要不要也摸摸试试……？”

李马克像中了邪一样对着李东赫的胸部伸出了手，又温热又柔软。气氛更加诡异了，李马克一边捏着李东赫的胸一边脸红。

李东赫突然想起了什么，一把掀开被子往里面瞅了一眼，旋即拉起被子把整个人蒙了个严实。李马克还愣着一双手，就听见被子里面一阵呜呜声。

“小唧唧也不见了……”

李马克登时不知道是该哭还是该笑更合适。抱起被子里裹成一个茧的可爱宝贝，拍拍表示安慰。李东赫呜嘤了一会儿，又从被子里探出小脑袋，盯着李马克问：“我变成女孩了，哥还想跟女孩做吗？”

李马克笑了，“想什么呢，我是爱你，不管你是男孩是女孩，我都喜欢的是你。”

“那哥不想和女孩做吗？”李东赫调皮地眨眨眼睛。

李马克看着怀里柔软的小姑娘东赫，吞了一下口水。

“你还会变回来吗？现在给我做一下好不好？”

李东赫听到这突如其来的禽兽发言立马弹开：“不要！……晚上回来再说。”脸上立刻又窜上一抹嫣红。

“那我今天是不是可以久违地看到我们‘东淑’穿小裙子了？”李马克看他害羞，也想捉弄他。为什么这个家伙平时就带几分娇媚讨人喜爱，变成女孩以后更让人爱不释手了。

“我今天请假！不去上班了！我这个样子怎么见人？”

“那晚上能不能跟我一起出去吃饭？我想带我的‘女朋友’约会。”

一向说自己撒娇苦手的李马克真应该好好看看自己现在的样子，说不会撒娇，提要求的时候比谁都软。李东赫想想，只能说“好吧。”

“要穿小裙子。”

李东赫朝着李马克掷了个枕头。“上你的班去吧！”

李马克下班的时候就看到公司门外一个娇小玲珑的身影在附近徘徊。粉红色连衣裙像朵芙蓉花一样绽开，珍珠手包珍珠吊坠珍珠高跟鞋，就像花朵上的露水点缀着花瓣。长发用发卡拢起一束，垂下来的头发披在肩膀。毕业以后就没再见过李东赫穿女装，李马克看了也是心潮澎湃，连忙向粉红美人走过去。刚挽住李东赫的腰身，就听见背后同事小声讲话：“李组长的神秘女友终于现身了啊！”“我就说李组长有在悄悄谈恋爱你还不信！”李马克今天兴致颇高，回头冲着同事爽朗一笑。转回来又对羞涩的李东赫咬耳朵：“我订了位子，现在去吃饭。”

说实话李东赫是一边嫉妒着一边享受着李马克的热情。吃的还是自己本人的飞醋。回到家里李东赫撅着一张嘴把高跟鞋踢到一边，李马克好脾气地跟在他后面收拾。是因为变成女孩了李马克才如此殷勤的吗？以前两个人都是男生，从来也没见李马克提供过这样的待遇。

李东赫把自己锁在浴室里，洗去脸上的脂粉。水流冲洗着自己的身体时，他还是忍不住抚摸了自己，娇嫩又柔软，原来做女孩子也是这么可爱的。今天在家里翻箱倒柜的时候，发现自己昨晚是误喝了神秘魔法药水，药效仅一天，明天睡醒他就会变回男孩子的身体。他知道李马克也在期待着今晚的一夜春宵，他自己也在家里准备了一天，李东赫很仔细地涂了香波，想把自己的小情绪抛到脑后。

可是李马克洗完澡出来的时候，李东赫裹着浴巾坐在床上，比起摆出一副魅惑的样子，还是想对着李马克不吐不快。

“我发现我变成女孩子以后，你对我的热情和我是男孩子的时候完全不一样！你是不是到底更喜欢女孩子一些？？”

李马克委委屈屈，但人还是要哄的。“不是的东赫，我不是说过吗，我也只是喜欢你啊。可是我们平常出去，没办法那样亲密地搂着腰，我没办法在街边的路灯下吻你，我没办法为你开车门，为你拉座椅。你一向都很怕别人看，连跟我一起下楼都不肯，今天是我们在外面相处最自然的一天了。不是我突然对你变得热情，是我以前没办法这么做，我想宠你，把以前没能做的全都在今天补给你。”

“对，我是男孩，不需要你给我开车门，不需要你给我拉座椅。”李东赫越说头低得越低，快埋到自己胸口了。

“以后我们也可以在外面牵着手，搂着腰，在路灯下接吻。我让公司的同事都知道我家里的是男朋友！”

“别！……牵手接吻可以，同事什么的还是算了吧。”

“乖，我最爱你。不是因为你有什么身体。”李马克把李东赫放倒在床上吻他，睡袍的系带顺手解开。

李马克一点点顺着光滑细腻的皮肤探索着李东赫的身体。胸前的丰盈真的手感极赞，李马克快要流下感动的泪水了，怎么有这样刚好捧得住却单手难以握住的胸部。

指尖游移到小腹，引得身下的人痒的一颤抖。两双笑眼目光触碰，李马克的手继续向下探去。一触及那两片花瓣，李东赫忍不住哼了一声，旋即面色绯红。

“东，你下面……挺好看的。”

李马克分开李东赫修长的双腿，抚摸他双腿之间的私密处，点滴花蜜打湿了肉瓣，揉捏顶端的花蕾，清液漫延到手指上。

情到浓时，李马克枪抵在李东赫腿间，可他忽然愣了一下。

“插…插哪个洞？”

“笨蛋！哪个湿了插哪个！”

“那就……嗯……”李马克发觉自己也说不出口。之前大家都是男人，长得都一样，没什么好害臊的，这也是李马克第一次和女性的身体亲密接触，还是让他如同青春期的青涩男生一般面红耳赤。

“这下必须要戴套了。就做一天女孩，万一东赫给我怀了个宝宝可怎么办？”

“你走开！我才不生宝宝！”

李东赫湿透的花穴滑得很，李马克一挺身就顶到深处。内壁被顶开，前所未有的初体验令李东赫情不自禁呻吟出声。

“会痛吗？”

“不痛。哥哥放心做吧。”

李马克这才放下心来进出。尺寸刚好合适，好像这个女孩子的身体是为他专门量身定做的，即便进去得稍微深一点，也是触发小美人愉悦开关的秘密。

李马克扶李东赫坐在他身体上面来，李东赫环着他的脖子，他搂着他的腰。李东赫似乎对这个姿势更加敏感，失去了以往上位时的熟练经验，哪怕是不得要领的前后左右乱晃都叫得一塌糊涂。迷离的眼神被情欲淹没，令李马克在心里也不得不感叹G点竟然是这么神奇的一个部位。胸前的一对丰满野兔随着他身体起伏一颠一颤，看得李马克刺激得随时要缴械。两人的连接处被流出来越来越多的爱液模糊得分不清界限，吻也越来越深越来越紧。

一室旖旎，不知月落何处。

💕

李东赫睡得半梦半醒时，无意中摸到了自己下面的小兄弟，和往常一样发挥着清晨起立的功能。李东赫正放心地打算再接着睡会儿等它自然消掉，就听见旁边的李马克又在大吵大闹。

“大清早的又闹闹吵吵什么？今天老子可是个爷们儿！”

“可是我不是了啊！”

什么？李东赫一睁眼，眼前的李马克变成了金发大眼姐姐。

李东赫一拍脑袋，昨晚做过以后迷迷糊糊地听见李马克说了句「渴死了，哥先喝口水啊」，那时他已经被李马克折腾得又累又困抬不起眼皮了，莫非李马克把那瓶变身药水喝掉了？“我了个去……你是不是喝了门口立柜里的饮料了？”，

“啊？你说什么？”

“我说你动那瓶饮料干嘛啊！我就是不小心喝了那瓶子里面的药水才变成女生的！哥你愁死我了！！”

“你看看你的，变成女孩都没有我的大。”李东赫坏手发作，冲着李马克的胸部就是一通乱摸。

李马克一边害羞一边把李东赫的手拨开：“是不是第二天就能变回来啊？”

“是啊，不过在你变回来之前，哥哥能不能先给我爽一下？？”

“你不要……啊……”

💕

p.s.可以料想的结局：

变成女孩的李马克也请假了，公司同事纷纷议论究竟是什么样的何种程度的私人生活能让下班约会的李组长第二天连班都不能来上了。

李东赫把变成女孩的马克努那按在床上驰骋了一天。李马克很是困惑以前东赫在下面的时候要不了多久就泄身怎么干起他来生猛非常。不过事后李东赫表示还是做下面的舒服等李马克变回有小唧唧的身体要补偿他一夜。

end.

不负责任的作者：反正科学和自然解决不了的问题就统统交给魔法药水哈哈哈哈魔法药水是万能的满足一切妄想！！不要在意魔法药水是怎么来的！那可能也是魔法的一部分吧！


End file.
